


Dear

by callumsvoid



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, Lyric fic, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, proposal, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsvoid/pseuds/callumsvoid
Summary: The sunlight makes rainbow diamonds that dance upon the canvas that is the wall. Soft music drifted out of their room. A slow, romantic piece. The kind that makes you want to hold someone tight and gaze into their eyes while swaying back and forth for what seems like eternity.orben and callum slow dancing
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Dear

**Author's Note:**

> my og fic was for the dan & phil fandom but i really enjoyed the end result that i wanted to share it in this fandom too
> 
> this fic was inspired by the song dear by dreamcatcher (english translations)

The sunlight makes rainbow diamonds that dance upon the canvas that is the wall. Soft music drifted out of their room. A slow, romantic piece. The kind that makes you want to hold someone tight and gaze into their eyes while swaying back and forth for what seems like eternity. Ben and Callum fell in step, letting the rhythm control their movements. All the scenery and things in the real-world dissolve around them. It’s Ben and Callum, alone.

_ Right now, there is nothing more special than your smile. I want to protect your lovely day. _

Uncontrollable feelings surge around them in the air and Callum’s hand reaches up to stroke Ben’s cheek. He draws him close to his chest and his lover wraps his arms round Callum’s neck. He sets his head on Callum’s shoulder.

_ The more I think of you, the happier I become. _

__

Time passed as the earth turns, they stretch and fade to the silent applause of eyes. Their  dan ce  wasn't what one would describe as graceful. It was a bit clumsy, a bit awkward, revealing their age and lack of practice in their slightly  stilted movements and the stepping on toes. But to them, it was perfect. As they  dan ced, Ben would squeeze as if he needed to check Callum was  really there with him,  really there and  really real . And he was, body and soul. They were simply two soft silhouettes swaying in the golden light. They stayed like that for a while, and Ben wanted this moment to last forever. He wanted to stay in their small room, pressed against Callum for the rest of his life. Their touches softer than silk.

_ You taught me that this was love. _

__

Callum focused on Ben’s eyes which were gazing into his with so much love and adoration. His eyes, storm touched were so full of life yet so uncertain. Those deep pools of sapphire – sky swirls seized the depth and heaviness of one thousand untold stories, which imprisoned the sweetness of blueberries and the bitterness of the ocean. They consisted of raw emotion and if you observe closely, they will reveal to you the exact thought that crosses his ominous mind. H is  blue eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint. They glow with  humour and playfulness that never seem to escape his eyes.

_ When I look at you as we sit facing each other, I melt down from your gaze. _

In contrast, Callum’s eyes are fire in water. They’re passion in ice. His eyes were a perfect spring sky, his mind clear and his smile warmer than the gentle sun. Even on their first meeting Ben knew, he’d be a friend for life, never dominating nor submitting, but a companion who walks freely alongside. And that he was and more. There were days he looked at Ben with such love and playfulness.

_ Every little detail is so precious. Do you know how I feel? _

__

The rhythm of their bodies that  dan ced slowly with the soft music was passionate. Callum twirls Ben around a little clumsily, dipping him under the soft  slither of golden light in the evening. No words needed to be spoken as Ben would blush and Callum would smile at him softly as his eyes flickered between Ben’s eyes and his plump lips. Their bodies fit together perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. Ben and Callum were two pieces of a puzzle. Drifting through life until they collided. A void was filled.

_ Someday even if we’re apart, _

__

As they sway softly, the music slowly  came to an end and Ben hesitantly starts to move away from Callum. Before Callum can break the silence, Ben is  kneeling down on one knee and is pulling a velvet maroon box from his pocket. Words of love & anguish gushed from his plump lips. The only other sounds around them was the birds in the distance and the sound of trees swaying with the wind just as they had been. Through teary eyes, Callum could not help but notice the sunset. The sun falling behind the horizon; painting the sky with shades of red and pink. The clouds were cotton-candy as though they blushed at the warm touch of the sun. Silhouettes of birds flying home across a sky which was now magenta. A sweet melody of emotion and memory filled the room and Ben spoke the words which Callum was  only too eager to hear.

_ I want you to know how much I cherish _ _ you. _

__

“Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i failed english gcse tho???


End file.
